Weather Hawks
by monkeygirl77
Summary: He thought that after the whole Hood thing he was going to be a real Thunderbird. Apparently he was wrong. After a huge argument with Jeff, Alan runs out. A month later the 16 year old is still missing and a new rescue organization shows its face. Are these two connected? Has Alan moved on from Thunderbird's? Who's this mysterious 'Sun Shine' person? And who are the Weather Hawks?
1. Chapter 1

John was monitoring incoming calls, not that they got many anymore. About a month ago a new organization called the Weather Hawks began. Now it seemed that international rescue wasn't needed as much. Not to mention that Alan and Jeff had finally had their biggest blow up yet. It had been almost three months since they had heard from the sixteen year old. So now that they weren't called into the field anymore Jeff had ordered him to watch for any incoming calls to the Weather Hawk network. If and when he was able to get one he had his orders to track the line until he came up with a location of the new team.

There was a beeping and a flashing light on his panel and he lunged forward to connect to the link, sending it stream down to Tracy Island.

"Hawk eye whats the trouble?"

"I-I ca-can't find my wa-way back... An-and its getting co-cold fa-fast"

"Whats your location?"

"I-I do-don't know"

"Where were you headed to?"

"Pr-Prospect Creek"

"Got it. We're sending out a team now"

"Th-Thank you"

John spun around in his chair and pushed the klaxon and typed in coordinates. If they could get their before the so called Weather Hawks then the people would see the Thunderbird's were still needed.

"John coordinates looked in. ETA 15 minutes."

"F.A.B dad"

* * *

They were only just landing when they heard it. There was a loud screech and they ran out into the snow and coldness. They stopped dead in their tracks when a heavily dressed person helped the shivering woman onto a dog sled. Another one was wrapping her in some thermal blankets and strapping her in. The two coated figures nodded at each other and made to leave. The one with the women yelled 'Hike' and the team was off. The other grabbed a snowboard that was unseen leaning against one of the trees. They dropped it on the ground and saluted in the Tracy's direction.

Jeff nudged Scott and motioned for him to follow. Scott rolled his eyes and rushed forward. He latched onto the snowboarders arm, noting how small the arm was in his grip.

"Hey my jacket its.. Ripped right there.. See.. I don't know if I can make it back to camp.. Its on the other side of the peak"

The boarder nodded and picked up the board. Pushing something on top the board split down the middle. It turned into something that looked something similar to skis. They handed Scott one and threw theirs back on the ground. They attached their foot to the hook up front and leaned down to do the same to the other board.

"You can snowboard right?"

"Yah"

"Ok so this is like a board but smaller. Kind of like snowboarding and a scooter mixed together. You can come to HQ. We'll get ya a new coat there. But we have to move the temp decreases fast out here"

Scott nodded at the instructions but grabbed his guide once more.

"Hey whats your name"

"Call me Ice-Cap"

Before Scott could say anymore 'Ice-Cap' had straightened out and jumped down the hill. Scott looked back at the others and Jeff nodded. Scott shook his head but jumped after the boarder anyway. Really he didn't mind not being called on as many rescues. It started to give him the time to do things he was starting to miss doing. And he knew that the others felt the same. Heck Virgil was starting to talk about going back to school to become an actual doctor. I mean don't get him wrong they all loved International rescue and being a Thunderbird was awesome, but they wanted to have lives one day too. And if Alan, where ever the kid was, got married before him he was going to lose his mind.

Scott reached into his coat pocket and pushed the sewn in button. The tracker had been activated. John was tracking his every movement and relaying the info to dad. He looked up as the boarder he was following came to a stop and grabbed the arm of his coat. They pointed towards the mountain and walked up what looked like stone steps. He was amazed as the rock slid aside and a glowing passage way was revealed. The boarder turned around and motioned for him to hurry up. Jogging to keep up he ran in behind the boarder. They turned around and pushed a button, the rock sliding back into place the hiss of the air tight seal locking it.

He was led to another room with gear lining all up the wall. Dog harnesses, leashes, hats, gloves, coats, snowboards, skis, you name it it was there. The skinny board was ripped out of his hand and lent up against the wall. Ice-Cap pulled the hood of the jacket down and pulled the mask off. Revealing the face of a fifteen year old girl. She didn't say anything as she continued to pull her gear and coats off.

"You gonna stand there and stare or you gonna strip and follow?"

Scoot snapped to attention and nodded silently while pulling his coat and gear off. He noticed that the girl wasn't in front of him and he spun around to find her. He found her leaning against the doorway smirking in at him. She made a motion to finish and he complied.

"So is your real name Ice-Cap?"

"IS this your way of making conversation? No my names actually Azzy but all my friends call me Ice-Cap."

Scott nodded and walked towards the doorway. Azzy turned around and called over her shoulder.

"Come one I'll take you to the Eye. Sunshine will want to meet you"

Scott gave her a confused look but didn't say anything else. She lead him passed rooms. One of the doors was open and he saw a boy a little younger than Alan laying on a bed watching TV. Two huskies laying on top of him ten more laying around the room. Someone latched onto him and he stumbled on. Azzy led him into a room that opened up into a large dome. Many people were spread around the room. No scratch that many teens were spread around the room. There were a couple teens at computers and others laying around with more dogs.

"Welcome to the eye! Yo Drop-off is Sunny back yet"

Another teen, a boy this time spun around in a chair. A blue cast bumping against the side of the desk.

"Yep he should be here anytime. My pups alright? Anyone get caught?

"Their fine Drop-off"

Scott spun around at the familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Sun Shine! This is.. Whats your name again?"

'Sunshine' beat him to it.

"Scott?"

* * *

So what do you think! Should I continue? Who is 'Sun Shine'? What's the Weather Hawks? Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the team looked confused as they stared at the two people. Azzy backup to lean against Drop-off's desk. The boy spun himself around the get a better view. The teens lounging around the room sat up and looked ahead. Even the other desk workers turned to get a better view.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Sprout"

Alan gave him an evil glare and glanced over at the rest of his present team. He didn't want them to have to see this.

"Don't you ever call me that again. You don't even get to call me SunShine"

Scott looked surprised. Alan had never snapped at anyone like that. It was now that he remembered the number of times Alan had told them not to call him Sprout. He shook his head slightly. To Scott everything was all wrong. He just needed to bring Alan home and return the rest of these kids to where they belonged.

"Al why don't you just come home. We can all work something out"

"No Scott. I am home. This is my home these people are my family. You didn't need me then and I don't need you now"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of paws against rock and a dark gray blur ran into the room and knocked Drop-off out of his chair. Scott watched in amazement as everyone either smiled or laughed. Drop-off cracked up and hugged the poor animal. Saying something that started with Dizzy and to get off. The husky complied and jumped off the boy. Helping him back into the sitting position by biting the back of his hoodie and pulling. Drop-off thanked him and the dog curled up around him comfortably.

"Sunny we have UFO in land dock two! Do we take it as a threat or allow them access"

Alan spun around and completely ignored Scott as he walked over to another monitor. He growled and marched towards a control panel.

"Snapshot open the bay doors and allow them access"

"Sir yes Sir"

Their was a buzzing sound and a rock wall in the screen moved aside to reveal two older teens in dark blue jumpsuits walking towards the Thunderbird. Alan pushed a button and they teens nodded. They all watched as the latch on the Thunderbird opened and out walked the rest of the team. Jeff looked around and gave the teens a confused look, demanding to see their leader.

"A bit cliché much"

Seconds later the jumpsuits were leading the rest of the Tracy family into the room and Alan moved in front of his team with his arms crossed. He wasn't glaring at just anyone, no he was glaring at his father. Jeff looked at the machines and people in the domed room. His eyes finally coming to land on Alan.

"Hey Al what are you doing here? Where's this so-called famed leader of the Weather Hawks?"

Alan snarled surprising the people around him.

"Your talking to him Jeff"

Father Tracy looked confused then plain out angry.

"What are you talking about _your_ the leader?"

"What do you think I mean when I say that. I helped found and run the Weather Hawks. Snapshot close the bay doors"

" Alan you wanted to be a Thunderbird. Just stop this nonsense and let's go"

"No Jeff. No I;'m not. And emphasis on the word 'wanted'. You see there once was this one boy who thought that after he took down the enemy all by himself his father would finally see he was ready to take on the family business as a Thunderbird. His father had even given him an official badge. But no the kid goes to the training for one day and is yelled at that he isn't supposed to be there that he's not a Thunderbird. So the kid runs away and starts his own organization. One where everyone is equal. One that was started to help people everywhere"

Alan walked over to the control panel and pushed a button. Teens came running in and lined up. Scott watched as Dizzy helped Drop-off up and into line. Alan walked back over and introduced his team.

"Father. Family. I would like you to meet my team. Together we make up the Weather Hawks. We have people stationed all over the world. The hottest places, coldest, wettest, driest. You name it we're there. Face dad, you are never going to tell me aht to do anymore."

There was a beeping and one of the kids at the computer tapped the comm.

"Sun Shine its Astro-nut"

* * *

So I know its short but I wanted to add some suspense to it! Who's the Astro-nut? What's going to happen? Will the problems be fixed? Will the Thunderbird's be taken out of the sky once and for all? Does John know more than he lets on?


End file.
